Mew Mew Sakura Book 4
by konatad.a.n.c.e
Summary: Second day working at Cafe Mew Mew. It's a success! Except for the part of Shirogane's shocking news! Jinn, Kish's look alike, has returned, taking the place of Kish! What's gonna happen!


[Type the company name]

[Year]

澪奈

Mew Sakura book 1

Part 3

[Type the company address]

_(Reina is a girl who lives in Tokyo, Japan. She is a high school student. One day a strange earthquake hit the area. The earthquake was a coincidence. She gained her Mew Powers that day. Now, she is in her apartment.) _

"What a jerk! Busting into my apartment like that! Katsutoshi!!" Reina walked into her room. She picked up the mirror she had gotten in a package just the other day. "Masha-San…. I don't want to be a Mew…" "Being a Mew is a good thing, Reina!" "I know. It's now my duty to save the Earth from the aliens… I haven't seen any other than those small green ones." "Those are the ones infecting the Earth… Their master will come here soon… And we thought Kish and his gang were defeated…" "Kish?" "Yes, but we will talk about that later! Right now, get some rest! You have to work another shift tomorrow at Café Mew Mew." "Right. Good night…."

_(Good morning! It is Saturday! Reina is up and ready this early in the morning! Isn't that a surprise? Reina is making sure she will do a good job this morning and getting ready for the day! She invited Usa to go to Café Mew Mew with her, but forgot all about Usa's trip.) _

"I'll have to go by myself, unless… Masha-San! Time to go!" "What? I can come! Yay! A trip with Reina-chan! Hooray! Hooray!" "Ok. Let's go!" Reina and Masha-San went off to Café Mew Mew. Only a few minutes it took for Reina to get to the Café. They were warmly welcomed by MNRS. "Oh! It's another Masha clone! SHIROGANE! YOU FORGOT TO MAKE ME ONE OF THOSE! JEEZ!" Reina and MNRS walked into the Café. It was filled with people, all of them either teen girls or teen couples. "T-that's a lot of people here for breakfast! What do you serve?" "Ehh. Gourmet waffles and pancakes. Filled to the brim with fruits and sugary stuff." "Oh, what about the drinks and stuff?" "You've got your teas and juices. Milk. All kinds of stuff for breakfast drinks!" Reina went to the restroom to change into her outfit. She was back out in a minute. "Reina-chan, please take the order for these tables… 46,89,241,67……99, 798…That's it… and give these tables their food…33,29,591,61,300……72,86,52…Got it? Here ya' go!" Shirogane handed her at least 10 different trays filled with teas and juices and pancakes and waffles. "Gahhhh……Hng,ngggggggg!" Reina struggled to get the first few trays out to the people. After awhile, she only had 1 tray left. "H-here ya' go…There! Enjoy!" MNRS came out from behind her. "Reina-chan! There are loads of tables waiting to be waited! Get going!" "Alright…" Reina walked over to table 29. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" "Sorry! Sorry!" "3 pancakes, plain and some tea. How about you, Rusan?" "Hmmmm….Ah! 2 waffles! Blueberry, and orange juice!" "R-right……" Reina went over to a few more tables, got the order and served them.

_(The day was over. Time for the 10 minute break in the kitchen. Shirogane lead the group.) _

"You all did a good job today. But I have some shocking news." Gasps could be heard amongst the group. "Some of Kish's friends have returned." "WHAT?!" "Yes. They are…Jinn, Cream, and Pyro. Jinn being their leader. They are the aliens attacking us. They have yet to come to Tokyo, but they are in Okinawa right now. The Mews there will take care of them." "Wait. There's more than one Mew Organization???" "Pretty much. Only in Japan. But that Organization……is the old one…Mew Project One…" "Oh. Creepy…" Katsutoshi waltzed into the room. "And where, pray tell, were you?" "Do you want me to tell you, Shirogane?" "Yes." "I'm not gonna." Katsutoshi winked at Reina. "Hey, cutey!" "Rawr." Reina knew better than to yell in the building! Shirogane sighed. "Anyways. If they just so happen come to Tokyo, we have to be ready! If we don't find the other Mews soon, well, let's just say it's not going to be pretty…" "SHIROGANEEEE! JEEZ! ALL YOU DO IS JUST SIT THERE AND DO NOTHING! YOU SHOULD TRY TO HELP AT LEAST SOMETIME IN THIS LIFE TIME!" Shirogane sighed.

_(How strange. There hasn't been an alien in awhile. Jinn could be buying time. But, the aliens infecting the Earth. Well!) _

"An annoying way to spend a weekend. Staying at a Café Mew Mew…Serving tables ALL THE TIME! Ah. I am so sore!" Reina walked over to her bed and fell backwards onto it. "I hate this whole thing. Masha-San. Augh… I'm so bored! What can I do today?" Masha-San sat there. There is a knock on the door. "Masha-San, what did you just do?" "I sent Masha-Ni a Mew Message. To Katsutoshi. You were the one who said you were bored…" "WHAT?!" Reina opened the door. "You sent for me, cutey?" He purred. "Ah, ummm… I was bored and I didn't send for you. Masha-San did…" "Right, right…Time to ourselves…I like the idea." "WHAT?!" "REINA-CHAN! ALIEN ALERT!" "KATSUTOSHI-KUN! ALIEN!" "What, NOW?! Nya! Oh well." Katsutoshi jumped out of the building. "Ha. Well. MEW MEW SAKURA! METAMORPHOSIS-!" Mew Sakura back flipped and landed in front of the Chimera Animal. "It took the shape of that dog over there!" "Mew Anzu!" "Mew Sakura, you're looking wonderful today!" "MEW ANZU! LOOK OUT" Masha-Ni produced a shield. "MEW SAKURAAAAA!" The Chimera charged forward, baring its jagged teeth. "HAAAAAAAI!" Mew Anzu grabbed Mew Sakura. He jumped up on top of the building just in time. He held her for a minute more. "I told you, I don't want you to get hurt!" He jumped off of the building. "APRICOT DART!" "IRYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The Chimera animal fell. Then, it got up suddenly. "SAKURA STARS!" "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "SECOND SET! SAKURA STARS!" The Chimera Animal screamed in pain. It got up anyways. "It's too strong! Before we die, kiss me like no tomorrow! Nya haaa!" "WHAT?! ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS CONJOIN ATTACK! JEEZ!" "Awww! Fine. Do I still get a smooch for defeating this thing?" "NO!" Reina held up her weapon. Katsutoshi held her and his weapon. "FRUIT SALAD ATTACK! DUO!" There was a ray of light and a humongous explosion. The Chimera alien let go of the dog. The dog sat there. "Masha-San! Retrieve!" Masha-San swallowed the alien. "Thanks. For your help today, cutey!!" "RAWR!!!" The dog walked up to Reina. "WAI! He's so cute!" "WHAT ABOUT ME??" "Stop it! Hi little fella! Do you have an owner? No? Why don't you live with me! I lost my pet cat you know!" "What? You never asked me! I'm your cat right?" "Oh quit it already. I'm taking you home with me!" "Awwww… Can I come along to? Oh wait! I gotta go, cutey!" He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. He held her. "Don't ever get in a situation like that again!" Off he went. "That's impossible! Gosh! Just who does he think he is?!" Reina jumped up into her apartment. "Why does he keep doing that?! Does he want attention or something?" "He wants you…"


End file.
